1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to communication systems. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to data encoding for flash-type signaling in wireless communication systems.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. Such systems may be based on code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), or other multiple access techniques. A wireless communication system may be designed to implement one or more standards, such as IS-95, cdma2000, IS-856, W-CDMA, TD-SCDMA, and other standards.
Orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) technology has attracted considerable attention in wireless communications, as a multi-tone modulation and multiple access technique to enhance the channel capacity and mitigate multiple access interference. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust OFDM communication systems.